Acolytes Protection Agency (APA)
Acolytes Protection Agency (APA) is an American heel Stable for UNIVERSAL WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT. In The Beginning When The UWE 1st began in Aug. 2008, Shannon Moore and Ron Simmions where at the time both Baby faces. But soon Ron turned Heel and brought JBL into the UWE. Shannon and Ron had an on and off feud with each other. But soon Shannon Moore drop to Jobber level and Ron and JBL where seen in the lower mid-card matches. Moore to the APA After Not being at Cyber Sunday Shannon said the UWE is not as it use to be, That Newbies are taking his spot light, where he was drop to the started matches and young guys like Human Tourdano where in the Main Event and he just got here. After the Promo JBL and Ron gave Shannon a spot in the APA, which he took, turning Moore heel. Soon another member was added Sid Vicious. Shannon Begin another winning streak, beating people like Violent J, The Sandman, The Miz and Scott Steiner, Shannon then got a Title shot for the Hardcore title which he lost to DDP. At the Same night Ron and John became #1 Con. For the Tag Team titles. And Sid lose a Battle Royal for a Shot at the TV or World Title. A killer Moore The night after The PPV, Shannon Called out the Ref who was in his match, Staying that he cost Moore the Hardcore Title, The Ref Slapped Moore and The APA beat the holy crap out of him, and almost killing him. Moore and Sid out Moore was in a car wreck, when a Truck hit his car head on outside Shannon Girlfriends house (Ashley Massaro). Shannon Had neck surgery, but will return soon. Sid Hurt his Ankle at the Battle Royal, having Ankle surgery and Also should Return. Moore and Sid Return, APA Tweener turn Moore Is said to Return in ring action at a 20 Min. Hardcore Title Match at Armageddon, But Made his TV Return on April 18, 2009, after making a speech about how much he loved the fans for helping him though all his pain. Ultramantis Black and Cross bone come out to Mock Shannon, But JBL and Ron come to the ring to help Moore, But Black and Bones left, as They walk up the ramp, Sid had made his return, alongside Bobby Lashley, attcking both Black and Bones. Week before hand, when Ron and John won the tag team Titles from Sweet N' Sour, Beer Money Inc. Attack them, dus turning APA Tweener, All but JBL who is still see as a Heel. Agian Heels After Losing Both the Tag and Hardcore Title, APA have turned Heel again and are now in a feud with both Sweet and Sour and The Newbie army. APA vs Newbies Since the APA became a Stable, They have always had 3 things on there mind. *1.Win all the gold. *2.Bring UWE back to its Golden Days. *3. Destroy the cancer, which are known as The Newbies. It seems fans are very spilt with the APA, even though there Heel. Some cheer for them, which are older fans who always been behind them, and Boo them, Normally younger fans. They have cause a lot of the newbies heel, they beaten the crap out of refs. and even cheated to win Titles form ALL Japan Pro Wrestling. But One young guy named Oshujax, has step up to the APA and there bullying ways and wants to take them down, once and for all. Championships and accomplishments UNIVERSAL WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT *US Championship (1 time, Longest)(Shannon Moore) *Hardcore Championship (24/Rules) (35 times)(Shannon Moore 20 Times, Ron Simmions 15 times) *Tag Team Titles (1 Time)(JBL/Ron) Other Titles *All Japan Pro Wrestling Jr. World Champion (1 time and Current) (Shannon Moore) *All Japan Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champions (1 time and Current) (JBL and Ron) *All Japan Pro Wrestling All Aisa Tag Team Champions (1 time and Current) (Sid and Bobby) Finishers Shannon Moore *Mooregasm (Diving or a running somersault neckbreaker) *Halo (Corkscrew senton, sometimes onto a standing opponent) JBL *Closeline from Hell *Powerbomb Ron Simmions *Dominator Bobby Lashley *Spear Sid Vicious *One Handed Chokeslam Theme Songs *Roy Jones Jr.-I Smoke, I Drank (Will be used at Wrestlemania) *'Protection by Jim Johnston' Members Category:Stables